


Heroic Feats

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [42]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Heroic Feats

**Heroic Feats**

**Prompts:** Photo (playground slide)

**Word Count:** 746

**Written for GYWO Yahtzee Round 2**

William had signed them up for a community project. He and Felicity were going to join a group from his school to clean a playground in the Glades.

Felicity was glad for the distraction and she really needed distractions these days. It was just a playground but somehow what it represented bothered her more than Felicity wanted to admit.

Children… She and Oliver would never have children as long as he was in prison. It wasn’t like they had discussed it at any length but she was hoping at some point they would have children.

Felicity went over and got two bottles of water then looked around for William. He was helping two other boys take off the cracked slide so it could be replaced.

“I went to school with William’s father.” A brunette said as she walked up to Felicity. “Ollie would have never done this kind of thing. Rich boys. It must be his mother's influence. I’m Nancy. You're Felicity, right?”

“Yeah.” Felicity looked over at the woman speaking to her. “I didn't know Oliver back then. He’s not like that now.”

“No. He’s in prison for multiple murders.” Nancy smirked.

Felicity turned to Nancy. “You don’t even know the half of what he did to keep this city safe. The Undertaking could have been so much worse. The siege. The bioweapon attack.  Damian Darhk would have blown the entire world up. You and your opinions would be here if it wasn’t for Oliver.” Felicity walked off leaving Nancy to stare at her with her mouth open.

William saw Felicity coming and could tell that she was upset.  He took the bottle of water that she offered him and gave her a hug.

“What was that for?” Felicity asked.

“You looked like you needed it.” William shrugged. He looked over her shoulder. “Is Dale’s mom bothering you?”

“Just tell her to shut up.” A dark haired boy piped up. “That’s what Dad does. I’m Dale, by the way.” 

“Hi Dale.” Felicity smiled at the boy. “How much longer do you want to stay? I could go back over to the flower beds for a while.”

“We’re almost done.” William looked around. “It looks good. We got a lot done today.”

“We get extra credit. That’s all I care about.” Dale looked around. “You may not need it but I do.”

“He’s just kidding.” William grinned.

“Nope.” Dale shook his head. He saw his mother coming. “Oh great.”   

“Dale, we should go.” Nancy glared at Felicity. “These are not the kind of people you should be associating with.”

Dale rolled his eyes. “See you on Monday, William. Nice to meet you Mrs. Queen. Sorry about my mom.”

“Dale!” Nancy reprimanded him.

“You’re being mean, Mom.” Dale told her. “Just like always. William’s dad is a hero and you’re just making them feel bad.”

“They don’t put heroes in prison.” Nancy smirked at Felicity.

William stepped in front of Felicity. “I’m proud of my dad. He is a hero and I want be a hero for the city just like him.”

Felicity put her hand on Williams shoulder. “You already are, William.  You ate doing it now by doing this cleanup today. You help people all the time and that’s what being a hero is about.”

William turned and hugged Felicity. “I just want Dad to be proud of me.”

Felicity looked at Nancy and smiled. “He is and so am I. We know what he has done and all the people he helped. That’s all that matters.”

Nancy grabbed Dale by the arm and half dragged him away.

William watched them as they went to the car. “I just don’t understand why everyone doesn’t see all the good he did.”

“Some people just want to cause pain.” Felicity sighed. “That was what Dale’s mom was trying to do but she didn’t know that what she said is the same thing we here from people who don’t realize what your father has done for this city. When we run into those people we need to just walk away and not listen to them.”

William nodded. “You’re a hero too and nobody even knows it. Aunt Thea too.”

“It doesn’t matter as long as we keep being the best that we can be.” Felicity looked at the swing. “Do you need any help?”

“No.” William smiled. “I got it. I think the flowers are calling you.”

“Yes sir.” Felicity laughed and went off to finish the flowerbeds.  


End file.
